Options for presentment of checks for deposit and payment in recent years has moved from person-to-person to person-to-machine, device, or process. These new options present new issues for processing of checks. For example, single checks may be presented multiple times for processing, either erroneously or fraudulently. Another example is a check marked as non-negotiable in some way may similarly be presented for processing erroneously or fraudulently. Both situations would have been resolved in person-to-person presentment use cases, but in modern presentment use cases, it is possible for such checks to be processed and the errant or fraudulent transaction providing access to funds. Such situations present exposure to account holders, financial institutions, retailers, and others participants in the check processing ecosystem.
Similarly, other documents are now being processed automatically, from images captured at a time of presentment of a document, such as a passport, travelers checks, cash being deposited at an ATM or presented at a self-service checkout, driver's license or other identity document, and other documents, to a kiosk or other terminal. Such invalidity concerns in these instances present other risks.